


You're bigger than I thought

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Human Castiel, Love, Multi, Normal Dean, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: – Dean, we had that discussion… I’m not small at all.– You are from my point of view!





	You're bigger than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a chaptered fanfiction of this short one-shot, let me know if you'd like that

Mary didn’t know how to react as she opened the door to his elder son’s boyfriend. She’s thrilled, like a good mother should be at the thought of meeting the one who stole her son’s heart, but he wasn’t exactly how she imagined him. Nothing bad with that, on the contrary, but she’s not sure how to react about it. A look at John is enough to tell Mary that her husband felt the same way.

 

*****

 

Dean had always been a womanizer, Mary wasn’t exactly okay with that, but she thought that her son needed a bit of time before settling down with the good one, even if it meant he would go from _a bird to another bird_ as he used to say. Years went by, Dean left high school, went to college and even then, he hadn’t had any serious relationship.

 

Then Sam, her baby boy, had went to Harvard to study law and he had fallen in love with a lovely girl, Jess. Dean, trying to be a good brother, had decided to get to know the girl who stole his brother and what better way than through Yoga. Yes, the thought is pretty funny. As much as it allowed him to get closer to Jess, this yoga class let him to meet Lisa, the yoga teacher.

 

Mary had never seen her son get that lovestruck, he would seduce girl then leave them in the morning. He wasn’t one for romantic date night and love declaration. He was head over heels for this girl. Mary would never forget the night that Dean came. He was supposed to be on a date with Lisa. It was past midnight when she heard a knock on the door and she opened it to see her son standing in the rain, not even hiding how much he was crying. Heartbreak. There is nothing that a mother can do to make her children avoid those. She had listened to him crying on her shoulder how Lisa had been cheating on him, she had been sleeping with another man and how now she was pregnant with a baby who wasn’t his.

 

“– _I told her that I would take care of her and the baby, but she said the baby needs to be with the father not you, you ain’t ready for that. You wouldn’t make a good father._ ”

 

Hearing those words had been horrible. Mary was sure Dean would be a great father, she had seen how good he had been with Sam as a kid. Almost as present for the younger that his parent were. Dean had a natural nursing instinct. Thus, neither Her nor John were surprised when their elder son came to announced he was going back to school to be a nurse. He liked working with car and Bobby was a really good boss, but that wasn’t what he was supposed to do. He could feel it. He hadn’t date at all then, still hurt and in love Lisa, and also wanting to focus on his study. He graduated major of his promotion.

 

Not even a few months after he had started to work at the hospital, he announced his brother he was seeing someone. Sam, being the little brother he was, was quick to spill the bean to their parents, but neither of them made a move to let Dean know that they know about his love life. One night, as Sam and Jess announced their engagement, John had started questioning Dean about it.

 

“– _So, you think you’ll have a date for the big day._

– _Oh, I don’t know… I got annoying schedule, it’s hard to have a love-life._

– _Yeah, sure. But what about this girl, Charlie?_

– _Oh, she’s dating someone, a pretty nice girl who works near the hospital._ ”

 

That was it, The subject went back on the table a few weeks later, Dean was the one to talk about it. He was alone with Mary, talking about a funny kid he met and who was really smart, reminding him of Sam. A big nerd. That made Mary laugh, she kept it to herself, but Dean was way more a nerd that his brother was, even if he didn’t think so.

 

“– _You know, I’ve met a dude. Well, he’s my boss’ brother_.”

 

The man was called Castiel, he was about his age, a really nice guy. Dean was without a doubt pretty fond of him and impressed. If his smile when he talked about the man was any sign of it. Mary already loved him, just by Dean’s words. Gentle, clever, sweet, a bit to honest and social skills that were “rusty”… Where did she have to sign? She made Dean promise they would have him for dinner, Thursday.

 

*****

 

Here he was and Mary was trying her best to cancel her surprise. The dinner was awkward, nobody dared to speak and she saw how bad the man was feeling. Dean was white, a bit of sadness and anger visible on his face. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out:

 

“– _You’re bigger than I thought_ ”

 

That was what everyone was thinking by the way John, Sam and even Jess looked. Dean had told them that Cas was pretty small, kinda thin but not too much, the bluest eye someone could have, sex hair (his own words) and a serious face. To be honest, they weren’t evens sure that he described a man. But right in front of them, the man wasn’t that thin or small, but with strong shoulders.

 

Castiel head turn toward Dean, tiled like a cat would do, looking at her son like he was overly exasperated. He put down his fork.

 

“– _Dean, we had that discussion… I’m not small at all._

– _You are from my point of view!_

– _But you’re a giant, Dean. Everyone is small for you. I let you know that for average people, I’m pretty tall._

– _Doesn’t change a lot, you’re still smaller than me. I describe you as you are compared to me._

– _But you never describe Gabriel as short and he’s so much shorter than me…_

– _Of course, I don’t. He’s my boss!_ ”

 

Mary couldn’t help but smile at the two men arguing over their weight. She could already see them married and hoped that they’d tie the knock not longer after Sam and Jess. She was right, eight months after the wedding, Dean came home, showing his engagement ring to whoever let him do so. As a mother, she should have been afraid of how fast they was taking their relationship to the next level, but she knew there wasn’t anybody better for her elder son.

 

That being said, she made sure Sam talked about this anecdote on the wedding day, making laugh everybody.


End file.
